Labyrinth: A Diffrent Kind of Story
by the.lady.dragona
Summary: On a rainy night Sarah wishes for the Goblin King to take her brother and that's just what he does. She must run the labyrinth to get him back, but there is more at work here then a little coincidence and Sarah might just find she doesn't want to leave.
1. Saved by an Owl

No one kill me… please! I've decide to take a break from YuGiOh for a bit in order to clear my head and breath some new life into my muse. I just discovered Labyrinth and fell in love with the characters almost instantly. (Mostly Jareth)

**Special Author Note: **I don't think I make it clear enough, but Sarah in in 8th grade in this chapter, and I am also starting from the beginning and changing the actual story as I go.

Labyrinth: A Different Kind of Story

Saved By An Owl

Everyone, as children, dream and think in fairy tales. They believe the stories that many an adult scoff at. Only they can see the creatures that hide in shadows and deal in magic. Only children can run with fairies, play with sprites, and giggle with goblins, but this was not always so.

At one time adults had a respectful fear of all things magical. They knew not to enter the woods on the longest and shortest days of the year, for that was when fairies and elves danced and sang and humans would go mad at the sound of their united voices. They understood that goblins would steal children if they weren't carful. Humans respected and feared the magical creatures that they shared the world with, but as time moved on mortals began to forget about magic. The more they discovered and invented the less they believed in magic and the less that they saw of the fair folk for magical creatures do not like the iron that humans are so fond of and it can even be poisonous to them.

As humans belief waned, as did the power of magic and the hold that the various magical beings had on this world and they fled to a place known only as the Underground. A safe haven where they could preserve their magic and wait for time where they could live freely among the mortals once again.

-oOOo-

Sarah ate her lunch in relative solitude in the school cafeteria. She wasn't completely alone, there were others around, but no one sat by her or tried to make conversation. The girl probably wouldn't have noticed even if they did. She was so absorbed in her book that she didn't realize a group a girls were approaching with wicked grins plastered upon their faces.

"Hey, Sarah. Mind if we sit here?" The obvious leader of the group asked and leaned over the table to stare Sarah in the eye. The girls following her giggled and surrounded the table.

Sarah looked up slowly from her book. "I don't mind, Heather" She answered simply and went back to reading.

Heather smirked and quickly snatched the book from Sarah's hands. The small volume was made of brown leather that was faded and cracked with wear and use.

"You always sit here alone, reading your silly books." She waved it in front of Sarah's face. "What is it this time?"

"Can I have my book back, please?" Sarah asked impatiently. Heather sneered.

"Not until you tell me what your reading." The other girls giggled at their leader for reasons unknown to Sarah, but she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it.

"It's called 'Grimm's Fairy Tales'."

Heathers sneer turned into a full out grin. "Did you hear that girls? It's fairy tales." She flipped the book open with mild disinterest and leafed through the pages carelessly. "I don't know why you read this crap. Don't you know that fairy tales aren't true?"

Sarah felt her face heat with embarrassment. She DID believe in fairy tales, but that wasn't something she liked other people to know. She had lost many friends due to being more interested in stories and magic then boys and clothes. "Can I please have it back now?"

Heather sighed dramatically. "I suppose I could give it back to you," She stopped speaking as the bell rang, letting everyone know that lunch was over. "but I'm going to be late for class. Why don't you meet me behind the school after class?" She laughed and strolled away, surrounded by her followers.

Sarah sat at the table a bit longer, trying to hold in tears. Every day was like this. She had been tormented and teased ever since the start of Jr. high. Just because she was a bit different. Just because she like reading and fairy tales more than make-up and gossip. Just because she refused to be like everyone else. She was an outcast.

By the time school let out Sarah had composed herself. She hadn't finished reading all the stories in her book and had been forced to stop while Cinderella was still at the ball with the prince. Sarah knew very well that the story couldn't possibly end there, it was too nice an ending for a Grimm fairy tale, and she was very eager to find out how the story ended. She had to get that book back, besides it was a gift from her late grandmother.

She came to the back of the school and saw Heather and her friends gathered around one of the large oaks at the edge of the grounds. She held up Sarah's book and waved it around.

Heather spoke once she drew near. "I'm surprised you came."

Sarah tried not to let her emotions show, but she wasn't sure it was working. "I want my book."

"I know, but it wouldn't be any fun if I just handed it over. Answer something for me first."

Sarah was apprehensive. Heather was known for being mean and spiteful to people she didn't like. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you really believe in fairy tales?"

Sarah stared directly into Heathers eyes, she knew what would happen if she answered honestly. Sarah took a deep breath readied her nerves. "I do."

Heathers laughed. "Is that so?"

Sarah nodded.

"So you honestly believe in magic and creatures no one can see?" She asked, but there was no curiosity in her eyes. Only cold fury.

"Yes."

Heather opened the book to the middle and held it by one page. "Would you still believe if I ripped you precious book to shreds?"

Sara's eyes widened. She hadn't anticipated this. "Don't!" She gasped and reached out to grab the book, but the other girls had moved when she wasn't looking and had surrounded her and Heather. Two of them grabbed her arms from behind and held her in place.

"I wonder if your fairy tale will come true and a prince will ride up on a white horse and save you." Heather said as she ripped the pages from Sarah's book one by one and dropped them on the ground. She stomped each page into the dirt as they fell to the ground. It had rained earlier in the morning and the ground was still quite muddy. Every single page of the book was now dirty and wet to the point of being irreparable.

Sarah bit her lip and fell to her knees and tried her hardest not to cry, but she was very close to losing that internal battle.

"Hmm… That prince of yours didn't come. Maybe we need to do something else." The look in Heathers eyes as she said this made Sarah tremble.

Heather snapped her fingers and Sarah was suddenly shoved into the muddy ground. The girls crowded around her and laughed as they smashed handfuls of mud and leaves into her hair and clothes. They gradually became bolder and started pulling her hair and ripping her clothes.

Sarah fought at first, but there were at least ten of them and only one of her. Eventually Sarah stopped struggling and just went limp and cried.

Heather stopped the abuse with another snap. "So Sarah? Still believe in fairy tales? Where's you prince now?"

"He will come." She answered as she sobbed.

Heathers scowl turned into fury. "What is wrong with you! Fairy tales aren't real! Get out of your fantasy land and into real life!"

Sarah slowly pushed herself to a sitting position. "They are real. You can't see them because you don't believe."

"LIAR!" Heather screamed and kicked Sarah in the side repeatedly. The other girls joined in shortly.

Sarah whimpered at a particularly vicious kick that connected with her head, causing her vision to swim. She could feel herself losing her hold on consciousness, but her will stayed strong. "No matter… what you do… to me… I will always…. Believe…"

At that moment a loud, inhuman screech was heard from somewhere above. Sarah could hear the screaming of the girls and their footsteps as they hurried away. She slowly opening her eyes and sitting on a branch just above her head was a white barn owl. It gave a soft hoot and regarded her with strangely intelligent eyes.

Suddenly she felt as if those girls had never attacked her. She was sitting against the tree with no mud smeared in her hair and absolutely no pain.

Sarah quickly checked herself over and found no bruises where she thought she should have them, her clothes were even repaired.

She quickly looked to the owl again, but it had already took off and as the creature circled overhead, it dropped something. A small red book fell right in Sarah's lap. It was covered in bright red leather with golden letters across the top that simply said, 'Labyrinth'.

Sarah watched the owl fly away and she felt something inside her. It was warm and tingly and it spread through her body and made her feel more safe then she had ever felt before. She knew that owl had done something to her, but what that something was, she didn't know.


	2. Be Careful What You Wish For

Thanks to the reviewers: kratos32536, VampChick76

Labyrinth: A Different Kind of Story

Be Careful What You Wish For

Things had changed for Sarah Williams after her fateful encounter with that owl five years ago, at least she thought it was fate that had played a hand in things.

She was no longer bullied, but her amount of friends hadn't changed. Once rumors had spread that Sarah had sent an owl after Heather and her gang everyone wanted even less to do with her.

Sarah didn't mind the solitude, because she was never truly alone. She could now see things that others couldn't. The most prominent of these things were small, grotesquely cute creatures with little wits about them and a large mischievous streak. She was almost positive they were goblins.

They didn't pay much attention to her and would go about their business as if she didn't exist, but Sarah had noticed they never played their tricks on her. The little creatures would steal, push, and generally torment any humans or animals they came in contact with, except her.

Once, Sarah had tried to ask one why that was, but it only stared blankly at her and said something about it not being allowed before scurrying off to cause more mischief.

Sarah sighed and pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the bus window. Today had not been her day. She had had pop quizzes on both math and science. This normally wouldn't have been a problem, but Sarah was also very involved in the school's annual play. This year they were performing Footloose and, although she was only in the chorus, the dance routines were very complicated and she still didn't have them down and there was only a week before the performance. Sarah had stayed up late practicing and trying to memorize every step and hadn't had time to study. Then she had gotten into trouble for trashing a classroom just because she had happened to walk in after one of those little creatures had had a heyday in there. A teacher had walked by and noticed Sarah trying to clean up and instantly assumed that it was her doing. Sarah had been marched to the principal's office and received a very harsh tongue lashing as well as a week's detention.

Sarah was grateful that today was Friday. She could rest and relax and maybe read a book or two. She decided to go to the park after being dropped off and recite some lines from her favorite book. The little red book that the owl had given her.

The book, titled Labyrinth, was, in her mind, the most amazing fairy tale she had ever read. The heroine had to fight her way through a labyrinth in order to rescue her younger brother from the clutches of the Goblin King. Sometimes Sarah would imagine she was that girl and reenact her favorite parts of the book in the park near her house.

The bus pulled to a stop and Sarah, along with a few other kids, left the vehicle. Sarah headed in the direction of her house, but when she came to her street, she went straight instead turning right and crossed the street.

The sky was completely covered in clouds by the time Sarah arrived at the park, but the weatherman had said earlier this morning it wasn't going to rain so she wasn't concerned. She crossed the stone bridge and began reciting, from memory, her most favorite part of the book.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great…" She paused. "Damn! I can never remember that line!" She grumbled and glanced at the book. "You have no power over me…" She whispered and scrunched up her face at the white obelisk she had been imagining as the Goblin King.

Sarah flipped to another page in the book, deciding to come back to that part later. She didn't understand why she couldn't remember that one line, she had memorized the rest of it.

A few hours past the sky grew dark and Sarah let out a scream when the down pour started. It hadn't even sprinkled before the skies opened up. She grabbed her things, lifter her bag over her head, and made a mad dash for home.

She slowed her run a bit at the sight of her very irritated step-mother, Karen. The older woman had her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes as Sarah approached.

Sarah noticed that Karen was dressed quite fancy and had more make-up on then usual and felt her heart sink. She had completely forgotten that Karen and her dad had a date scheduled for tonight and she was expected to babysit her step-brother, Toby.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

Sarah looked away. "The park."

"Sarah, you know we go out every other weekend."

"Well I forgot! Can I just come inside and get dry? It's cold out here."

Karen sighed and led Sarah into the house. "What were you doing in the park for so long?"

Sarah scowled and stomped up to her room with Karen hot on her heels. "Nothing."

Karen grabbed her arm. "You were playing fairytale again!" It was more of a statement then a question.

Sarah wretched her arm out of her step-mothers grasp. "And what if I was!"

Karen rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Listen, we will talk about this when your father and I get back, we are late as it is."

"There's nothing to talk about! " Sarah snarled and stomped up to her room, passing her father, who was holding Toby's hand, on the way.

"Sarah, are you ok?" He asked, but she ignored the boy and slammed and locked her door.

Sarah flung herself face first on to her bed and sighed. She hadn't meant to forget about their date. She also hadn't meant to yell at her stepmother like that. It wasn't like it was Karen's fault that her mother had abandoned the family to pursue her acting career.

She didn't move when she heard a knock at her door. After a few moments her father spoke. "Sarah, we are leaving now. We already feed and put Tony to bed. Leftovers are in the fridge and we should be back around midnight."

Sarah said nothing and stayed in bed until she heard the front door close and their car pull from the drive. Only then did she make her way to the center of the room and begin practicing for the play. She was cut short by the sound of a light knocking at her door.

"Go back to bed, Toby." She snapped, but he persisted.

"But I'm scared." Said a little voice from behind the door.

Sarah groaned and flung her door open and stared at the six year old boy before her. "Listen, Toby, I'm busy practicing for the play at school."

Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Please read me a story." He whimpered and jumped at the sound of loud thunder.

"You want a story? Fine." She groaned and rubbed her head, but led him back to his room and helped him into bed. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl who's stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. The baby was a spoiled child and the girl was practically a slave, but what no one knew was the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers… So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help…"

"I don't like that story very much.." He mumbled.

Sarah scowled at him. "I don't have the patience to do this right now. Just go to bed. It's just a thunder storm! You are such a baby!"

Toby's tears were no longer held back and he cried for all he was worth and screamed as an even louder boom of thunder shook the house.

"Oh, just shut up! I can't practice with you screaming!" She snapped and slammed his door and leaned against it. "I wish… I wish…" Her anger over took her senses and she could hear a multitude of voices whispering to her.

"Say your right words!" They cackled.

She could feel a tingling sensation through her whole body. Power welled up in the back of her throat as she spoke. "Goblin King, Goblin King, where ever you may be! Take this child of mine far away from me!" Thunder continued to roll, but the power she had felt was gone and Toby was still there, crying.

Sarah sighed and instinctively knew she said something wrong. "Well, I wish I DID know what to say to make the goblins take you way." She whispered. Toby was now beating his fists against the door, crying out to her.

"Just go to sleep." She grumbled and walked toward her own room. Sarah paused just before she reached the door, something sneaking into her mind. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now." She then stepped into her room and shut the door.

Sarah walked across her room and started her stretches, but froze just as she reached for her toes. Toby's crying had stopped to suddenly for her liking and the silence hung over the house like a thick fog.

Sarah quickly left her room, wondering if her summons had worked after all.

She opened the door and tried the lights, they didn't even flicker. Snickers filled the air. "Toby?" She whispered, but heard no answer.

Sarah slowly stepped into the room, feeling a million eyes on her, hear inhuman giggles, and see shapes moving in the shadows that greatly resembled the goblins she so often saw. She looked around frantically, trying to see what was in the shadows, but every time her eyes landed on them they were gone.

She ended up turning in circles until she was dizzy and a loud thump at the window froze her in her tracks. A large white barn-owl was beating its wings against the glass, trying to enter the room.

Sarah rushed to Toby's bed and wretched back the blankets only to find the boy to be missing. The snickers increased and she swirled around at the sound of a giggle next to her ear, but nothing was there. The moving shadows mocked her and she felt as if she could faint, but the noise ceased as the window was thrown open and the owl swooped in.

Sarah took a few steps backed and almost screamed as the owl transformed in a shower of glitter. A man now stood before her. Dressed in black silk and hardened armor, he was the picture of intimidation, but Sarah hadn't registered this thought for her brain was working in overdrive. 'The owl, the book, Goblins… Can it be!'

He smirked as realization dawned on her. "I know you, you are the Goblin King!" She gasped, "I want my brother back!"

His smirk seemed to falter, but only a bit. "What's said is said." He said casually.

"But, I didn't mean it!"

"Oh, you didn't?" Something in his condescending tone infuriated her.

"Where is he!"

The Goblin Kind sighed. "You know very well where he is."

"Please, bring him back to me!" She begged.

He took a step forward and regarded her with a look that sent chills down her spine. "Sarah." He almost purred her name. "Go back to your room. Practice your play. Forget about the child."

Sarah wrapped her arms around herself. It unnerved her that he knew exactly why she had been upset in the first place. "I… I cant." She loved her brother. She couldn't just let him go.

He moved a little closer and an orb appeared at his fingertips. "I brought you a gift."

Sarah's curiosity was instantly peaked and she forgot herself for a moment. "What is it?"

He began to roll it around in his hands as if gravity didn't exist and spoke as if he were bored. "It's a crystal. Nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams, but this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a scared child."

The girl had been mesmerized by the crystal at first, but the mentioning of the baby broke the spell.

"Do you want it?" He asked, but took the silence of her fighting the spell as an affirmative. "Then forget the child."

Having come to senses once again. Sarah shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's not that I don't appreciate what you are trying to do for me, but I cant. I want my brother back."

The Goblin King scowled. "Sarah, don't defy me!" He snapped and orb turned into a snake as he threw it at her.

Sarah screamed and wretched the snake off of her. She watched it turn into a silky scarf as it was flung at the ground. Goblins snickered all around her.

Sarah's head shot up and she gasped for the Goblin King was now leaning forward and was mere inches from her face. His blue mismatched eyes were stormy and full of something she could quite place, but it made her heart flutter.

"You're no match for me, Sarah." He whispered, his breath was warm and soft on her face. She tried to compose herself before speaking again. "But I have to have my brother back!"

The Goblin King closed his eyes for a moment, as if trying to control himself and turned to point behind him. "He is there. At my castle."

Sarah gasped. She was no longer in her room, but in a windy meadow overlooking a labyrinth that she had dreamed of more times than she dared to admit.

-oOOo-

I feel terrible about making Sarah be mean to Toby…. But its necessary to the plot! D:


	3. Dead and Dieing Land

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth!

Labyrinth: A Different Kind of Story

Dead and Dying Land

Sarah stared at the expansive labyrinth spread out below her and her heart raced with anticipation. She reached over and pinched her arm just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Don't worry, precious thing, you are indeed awake." The Goblin King whispered into her ear from behind.

Sarah yelped and jumped away from him. She had completely forgotten that he was there, she was also getting very frustrated with the fact that he was able to get so close without her noticing.

He circled her like a predator. "You don't have to do this you know. It would be better for both you and the boy if you just give into me."

The young woman glared at the Goblin King. "I can't! Can't you see that I can't! I must save my brother!"

The Goblin King stopped and stared at the girl. For a split second his arrogant mask fell away and Sarah swore she saw disappointment mixed with rage in his eyes, but she blinked and it was gone.

"What a pity." He murmured as she turned back around to stare at the expanse of walls below her. Something about the Goblin King unnerved her and she found it hard to keep eyes contact with him for very long.

She continued to examine the labyrinth and her eyes fell on a castle that stood at the heart of the labyrinth.

"Is that the castle beyond the Goblin City?" She glanced behind and was captivated by the handsome face of the Goblin King, staring at her with a smirk gracing his lips.

"You are no match for me." He said flippantly.

Sarah scowled at him and looked at the castle again. "It doesn't look that far." She said with a defiant gleam in her eye.

The Goblin King's eyes narrowed at her. "It's farther then you think." He hissed and gestured over her shoulder. Sarah turned to find an ornate wooden clock nestled in the branched of a gnarled tree.

Goblin King stood beside the clock. "You have 13 hours with which to solve my labyrinth." The clock began ticking and the Goblin King began to fade. "Or your brother will become one of us, forever."

Sarah just stood there for a moment and stared at the spot where the Goblin King had once been. She had never met a man like him. She could tell he wasn't human, but she could quite place what he was. He definitely didn't look, or act, like the goblins she had seen back home. The king just oozed confidence, control, and power. Sarah trembled, but quickly clenched her fists at her side.

"No!" She whispered fiercely to herself. "What in the world has gotten into me! Focus, Sarah. Focus!" She began a careful decent toward the labyrinths outer walls. "Stick to the story! I have to save Toby."

Coming to the base of the little hill Sarah allowed herself to look around and frowned at the sight of how dead and unkempt everything was. Flowers were wilted and grass only grew in small brown patches.

"This place is so dead. Why doesn't someone take care of it?" She wondered aloud. In her book the labyrinth had been a beautiful place with many fantastic creatures, but this one seemed almost abandoned.

"Someone does take care of it!" Snapped a gravelly voice from behind her.

Sarah swirled around, but didn't see anyone. "Where are you! Show yourself!"

"I'm right here. Are you blind girl?"

Sarah's eyes widened once she noticed a stubby, gnarled man standing in a door that was tucked into the side of the hill she had just stumbled down. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

He hmphed and came toward her. "If you didn't see me there, then where did you see me?"

Sarah furrowed her brow as he walked right past her and she noticed a weird canister in his hand. She followed his toward the wall.

"You're rude!'

The short man stopped abruptly and turned on her. "I'm not 'Rude'! I'm Hoggle! Now who are you!" He turned back around, not waiting for a reply and began bending over to spray whatever was in his canister onto the ground.

"I'm Sarah And why is this place so run down and dead? Doesn't anyone take care of it?"

Hoggle shuffled a few steps to the left and sprayed again. "I already told you someone takes care of it."

"Well who is it that takes care of this place? "

"Me." He shuffled forward.

Sarah put her hands on her hips. "Well it doesn't seem like you are doing a very good job!"

Hoggle hmphed again. "Shows what you know." He grumbled and stood up to glance around. He apparently noticed a spot he missed and rush over to it and began spraying vigorously.

Sarah came up behind him and glanced over his shoulder. "What are you doing? Spraying for weeds or. OH MY GOD, STOP!" Sarah shoved him aside and scooped up a tiny fairy from the ground. The poor thing was covered in glitter and trembling.

"What are you doing to them!" She gasped and watched at the little creature slowly pushed itself up and flittered its incandescent wings. The fairy floated up until she was level with Sarah's eyes, silver glitter cascading off of her. She hummed softly, her voice sounding like a bell or a soft rain and in a blink she zoomed over Sarah's head and joined her sisters who were also just coming off the ground.

Sarah was mesmerized at the sight of the little fairies lifting off, leaving a trail of glitter in their wake. She glanced at Hoggle and he too was captivated.

"Higgle."

"HOGGLE!"

"Right, what exactly is this stuff?" She asked as she bent down and brushed her fingers among the glittered dirt. She squeaked as a tingling sensation shot from her fingers through her arm. It left her feeling warm and happy.

"it's magic dust. Every time magic is performed, it leaves behind this residue. I've heard it can be powerful if used in great amounts."

Sarah nodded slowly. "But why were you spraying it on the fairies?"

"It helps make them healthy."

"Are they sick?"

Hoggle grunted and continued to stomp along the wall. "That doesn't concern you, besides, don't you have somewhere to be?"

Sarah gasped and mentally kicked herself she had gotten so distracted she had almost forgotten about Toby and her time limit! She quickly looked around, but for as far as she could see there was nothing but solid walls. She looked to Hoggle again.

"Do you know where the door to the Labyrinth is?"

"Maybe."

"Well where is it?"

"Where is what?"

Sarah frowned at him. "The door!"

"What door?" Hoggle was still looking for fallen fairies.

She groaned. "It's hopeless asking you anything!"

"Not if you ask the right questions."

Sarah was getting frustrated with his word games. "Hoggle! Please show me the way into the labyrinth!"

Hoggle looked at her with a bit of respect. Quite a few runners were never able to pass this first challenge of wit. "Why didn't you sat so?" He said and pressed his hand against the wall.

A slit suddenly appeared in the wall and a pair of large doors swung open.

Sarah gasped and slowly walked forward. He heart raced just like it did when she first laid eyes on the labyrinth from the little hill. Sarah grinned and turned toward Hoggle.

"Thank you!" She cried, but he grunted in response.

Sarah glanced left and then right and her heart sank a bit. Both paths look identical! "They look the same… "

Hoggle watched her intensely. He was waiting for something, but he really wasn't sure what. The dwarf was startled when she looked to him. "Which way would you go?"

"I wouldn't go either way!" He snapped. Sarah frowned.

"Well you're no help." She grumbled and looked down both paths again. Then suddenly she turned to the right and began walking.

"Wait!" Hoggle called. Sarah glanced behind at him. "You aren't really going to do this, are you?" Sarah smiled at him, she could tell he was genuinely concerned.

"Yes. I have to save my brother from the evil clutches of the Goblin King! Thanks again Hogwart!" And without another word she left, even though Hoggle called after her that his name was most definitely NOT 'Hogwart' and to not get him mixed up with his younger cousin.

Hoggle sighed as he closed the gate behind him. Now that the girl was gone, he felt exhausted and he could feel his magic begin to slowly drain away again.

He felt his heart seize up at the sight of a cluster of fairies huddled around a nearby bush. He stumbled over and trembled at the sight before him. One of the younger fairies was laying on the ground. Her usually light green skin was pasty white. Hoggle fell to his knees, whipped out his canister and sprayed the fairy furiously. Tears welled up in his eyes and even after the canister was completely empty he continued to spray. Willing the little creature to get up and to be ok, but he knew in his heart that she had already passed. This was the sixteenth fairy death this week.

Hoggle trembled and sat there, depressed and exhausted. The only thing that eventually pushed him to his feet was the thought of that mortal girl and her belief in him that had given him life and strength for just a few moments.

-oOOo-

No reviews! Oh well, I'll just have Jareth hang you by your toes above the bog! :D


	4. Meeting the Goblin King

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth!

Thanks to the reviewers: MovieGal007, PurpleIvy

Labyrinth: A Different Kind of Story

Meeting the Goblin King

Toby was terrified. One moment he was banging on the door of his room, trying to get the attention of his older sister and the next he was standing in the middle of a round stone room, surrounded by short ugly monsters that were giggling and pulling at his clothes. Toby screamed and the monsters all ducked their heads and covered their ears. This gave the small boy just the right amount of time to find shelter behind a large rounded chair at one end of the room.

The young boy huddled behind the chair and cried. He didn't know where he was and he missed his sister. Toby didn't understand why she had been so mean tonight, Sarah was usually really nice to him.

Toby listened to the murmuring and cackles of the monsters and froze when the multitude of voices went silent. He could feel a new and different presence in the room.

"Well? Where is the boy?" A commanding voice asked.

The monsters began cackling again, but a rough voice could be heard above the noise. "He's here, your majesty."

"I don't have the patience for your games today, Dox." Snapped the commanding voice and the other voices died again.

Toby, in his curiosity, peaked out from behind the chair and laid eyes on a blond man who towered above the creatures. The man scanned the room slowly and with a slight scowl.

Toby squeaked and hid once more when the man's eyes finally fell on him. He had expected the man to be angry that he was there and to perhaps yell at him and threaten to tell his parents, but instead he felt a warm hand on his head. Toby looked up slowly, still quite scared of this new place and worried about being in trouble. The boy gazed into blue mismatched eyes and instantly knew this man would never hurt him and that he was safe.

Toby flung his arms around the man's neck and buried his face into his silky shirt. He felt completely safe and relaxed with this man, as if he had known him his entire life.

"Come now, Tobias. You look like you have been crying. What is the matter?"

Toby sniffed and clung a bit tighter. "The monsters…" He whispered.

The man pulled gently away from Toby and gave the boy a sly smile. "Monsters! My boy I know they are smelly and a bit ugly, but my goblin subjects are nowhere near monsters!"

Toby whipped his eyes on his pajama sleeve. "Your subjects?"

The man's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Yes! They answer only to me. Let me introduce you." The man gently lead Toby to the front of the chair and addressed the masses. "You lot are despicable for scaring our honored guest like you did!" He knelt next t to Toby. "Don't be scared of my goblins, Tobias. They would never hurt you."

"Goblins?" Toby whispered and stared at the short creatures. Most of them barley came to his shoulders and every single one had a unique look. Now that he wasn't terrified, he found that they were actually quite silly looking.

The man stood once more. "Now everyone, apologize for scaring our guest."

The goblins began mumbling to one another and a fierce shoving match broke out until one particular goblin was pushed to the front of the large group.

This goblin was incredibly short, only coming to about Toby's knees. He had a fluff of flaming orange hair protruding from the top of his head that was greasy and dirty and a crooked nose that bent down in a most ridiculous manner. It gave Toby a grin full of large, pointed teeth. "We are sorry, Master Tobias." The masses behind him nodded murmured in agreement.

'Se, Tobias? My subjects aren't monsters, though they do like to cause trouble."

Toby turned to look at the man who was now lounging in the round chair quite leisurely. He had one leather clad leg thrown over the arm and a small glass ball at his fingertips.

The boy approached him. "What is that?"

The man gave Toby a sly smirk. "A crystal, nothing more." He balanced it on his index finger and presented it to Toby. The boy held out his hands and with a flick of the wrist from the man, the boy now held the crystal in his small hands. "But if you look into it, it will show you anything you wish to see."

Toby stared into the little crystal and wondered what his mom was doing. As soon as the thought entered his mind, color filled the crystal. The boy stared intently into it, searching for his mother, but could only see darkness. He frowned.

"I can't see anything." He said and shook it a bit.

"What were you looking for?"

"I wanted to see Mom, but it was just dark."

The man's face became solemn and he plucked the crystal ball from Toby's hands as he spoke. "Come and sit on my throne with me, Tobias."

Toby nodded and slowly stepped forward and allowed thee man lift him onto the large chair. Toby sat in the crook of the man's arm and glanced around the room.

Many of the goblins had left, but quite a few were still mingling around. Mumbling at each other, petting chickens, and drinking a yellowish liquid from the barrels scattered about the room.

"How do you like my throne, Tobias?"

Toby grinned. 'it's great! Hey, if this is your throne, and there are goblins everywhere, then are you the Goblin King?"

The man laughed. "Clever boy." He praised, making Toby swell with pride. The only other person to compliment him had been Sarah. "I am, indeed, the Goblin King.

Toby stared at him in awe. "My sister told me about you!"

The king raised an elegant eyebrow. "Did she now? And, pray tell, what did Sarah have to say about me?"

Toby scrunched up his face, trying to remember his sisters favorite story. He suddenly gasped. "You steal kids!"

The Goblin King sighed. 'Of course that is what that silly girl would focus on!' He had known that she was naive, but he had hoped that she would have been at least a bit open minded.

"Do you really steal kids?"

He frowned. "O take nothing that is not freely offered." He stated, but Toby only looked at him in confusion. " I take. Not steal."

Toby nodded. "Did you take me?"

At this the king grinned. "Yes, Tobias, I did, indeed, take you."

"Why?"

"Because your sister wished you away of course. Didn't she tell you the story.?"

Toby's eyes grew wide. "She wished me away?"

"Yes, but do not worry. Sarah is running my labyrinth right now to try and get you back. How would you like to see my castle why we wait? It will take her quite a while to arrive."

-oOOo-

Sorry for the week late update. I was camping in the mountains with my new fiancé and didn't have internet access.


End file.
